Tan afiladas como las tuyas
by greenlilies
Summary: "¿En qué se habían metido? Lo arriesgaron todo por el poder: su castillo y riquezas, su posición, su familia… ¿qué le importaba que pensaran que ya no era la poderosa señora de Castamere? ¡Castamere ya no existía! Las llamas se lo habían tragado como un dragón que abría la boca." / Rebelión Reyne/Tarbeck


**Todo le pertenece a GRRM.**

**Nota: Creo que me centré mucho en los personajes y no en la situación de Castamere en sí :((( Igual espero que cuente.**

**Este reto participa en el Reto #15 "¿Qué pasó con...?", del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

* * *

**Tan afiladas como las tuyas**

**I.**

Los rubíes del collar de oro resplandecían en Lady Reyne, pareciendo grandes gotas de sangre en su cuello, en un estado de permanencia eterna. Se lo tocó con la mano, sintiendo la superficie lisa y suave de la joya. Miró a Lord Reyne, sonriéndole brevemente para luego verse en el espejo: su cabello ondulado y castaño y traje plateado contrastaba perfectamente con el collar rojo y dorado «Los colores de mi casa», pensó complacida.

Pudo sentir la mirada penetrante de Raynald en su espalda, y sin ver, adivinó los pensamientos de su esposo. Le dio la espalda a su reflejo (no sin un poco de arrepentimiento) y se mordió los labios seductoramente. Raynald la agarró posesivamente por la cintura, no dejando espacio entre ellos; el bulto en sus pantalones fue todo el permiso que necesitó para darle un rápido beso a su esposo y separarse.

—No me dejes así, Morya.

Ella le mandó una mirada divertida. El gran León Rojo de Castamere bajo el dominio de una mujer, si sus enemigos lo estuviesen viendo se revolverían en sus criptas.

— Raynald, llegaremos tarde. No tenemos tiempo para eso —dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada de fingida desaprobación a sus pantalones —. Lord Tytos no estará contento si uno de sus vasallos más importantes no se presenta.

Él bufó y rodó los ojos.

— No me importa lo que piense ese viejo tonto.

— No te puede importar lo que piense Lord Tytos ahora, pero te importará si quieres que una de tus hijas sea señora de Roca Casterly. O que su hija sea esposa de nuestro Lyonel, ¿cuánto tiene la pequeña Genna, seis, siete días del nombre? —Raynald se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente, pero Morya pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos.

— Hum, una Reyne en Roca Casterly se ve muy bien. Cerenna Lannister, Corenna Lannister, ¿cuál suena mejor?

Ella miró el espejo otra vez, arreglándose distraídamente el peinado. Cerenna era la más inteligente de las gemelas, pero Corenna poseía más encanto que su hermana; de igual manera, los Reyne y los Lannister estarían emparentados en el futuro cercano, como lo hicieron sus ancestros en tiempos remotos. Se tocó inconscientemente el collar con los dedos, repasando su forma otra vez.

Roca Casterly, dorada y hermosa, era el segundo castillo más grande de Poniente, detrás de Harrenhal, que realmente no contaba. Lord Westerling, su padre, la había querido casar con uno de los hermanos menores de Lord Tytos, pero su padre, Tybolt, la rechazó por el estatus económico de su familia. Los Westerling estaban pasando una mala racha: sus minas de oro mermaban cada vez y estuvieron obligados a vender tierras fértiles, quedando solamente un viejo castillo y su orgullo.

Morya se avergonzaba de su pasado, los problemas de su vieja Casa ya no tenían cabida en su nueva vida. Ella era Morya Reyne, señora de Castamere, nada más.

La cena fue agradable, con música y comida en abundancia. Los bardos entonaban canciones por turnos (muchos cantando _El Oso y la Doncella _y _El Muchacho Lujurioso _más de una vez, lo que la irritó enormemente). Lord Swyft conversaba con Lord Tytos, trató de leerles los labios y falló estrepitosamente, se inclinó hacia Raynald y los señaló. Lord Swyft tenía un hijo de la edad del pequeño Tywin, que se encontraba a la derecha de su padre con una expresión seria, lo que la hizo preocuparse. Si ese Swyft lograba quitarles la oportunidad…

— ¡Raynald, tenemos que hablarle sobre el compromiso! —murmuró apresuradamente.

Su esposo asintió y la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia Lord Tytos. Al acercase, se tranquilizó al notar que Lord Swyft y Lord Tytos charlaban sobre halcones y animales de caza. Raynald llamó la atención del Lannister.

— Lord Tytos, la cena ha estado maravillosa, gracias por habernos invitado, sin embargo, hay unas cosas que necesitamos hablarle —miró a al pequeño Tywin— en privado.

— ¡Oh! No se preocupe, Lord Reyne, aquí estamos bien, ¿no, hijo? — miró a su hijo pequeño, éste no le respondió —. Dígame, entonces, ¿qué quiere?—su esposo tensó la mandíbula— Vamos, no sea tímido. La señora puede sentarse aquí. Muévase, Lord Swyft, después seguiremos con nuestra conversación.

Morya se sentó titubeante a la izquierda de Tytos.

—Verá, quería hacerle una propuesta sobre su hijo, Tywin—la sonrisa amable no se movió ni un milímetro de la cara del señor—. Mi esposa y yo tenemos dos hijas de su misma edad y estábamos pensando en que dentro de unos años nuestras Casas podrían unirse en matrimonio.

— ¿Desean casar a una de sus hijas con Tywin? ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

— Corenna y Cerenna, son gemelas —se metió Morya, tratando de acelerar la conversación.

— ¡Como los Lannister! Nuestra sangre se habrá entremezclado hace mucho tiempo, me alegro.

Lord Tytos se quedó en silencio, aparentemente pensando. Morya aprovechó para evaluar a su posible nuevo hijo: El cabello de Tywin, como el de todos los Lannister, era tan dorado como el oro y sus ojos verdes eran heredados de su padre. Cuando fuese adulto sería apuesto y alto, un digno miembro de su casa. Cerenna, si tenía que elegir quién se casaría con Tywin, sería una buena esposa y administraría Roca Casterly con eficiencia.

— Lo siento, mis señores—continuó (el arrepentimiento casi la engañó) y pasó un brazo por detrás de la silla de su hijo—, Tywin aquí ya está prometido con la hija de mi hermano, Joanna, quien es una joven muy hermosa e inteligente. Una digna Lannister.

— Felicidades, mi señor—la voz de su esposo sonó obviamente tensa, pero el Lannister no pareció darse cuenta—. ¿Y qué pasa con su hija Genna? ¿También está comprometida? —Morya estaba segura que el sarcasmo no se le pasó desapercibido a nadie.

— Walder Frey ya me habló de unir a nuestras Casas. Genna se casará con su segundo hijo apenas sea mujer —replicó, desinteresado.

Esto era más de lo que su esposo pudo soportar, el León Rojo se le quedó mirando estupefacto a Lord Tytos y se marchó sin apenas dirigirle una mirada a su esposa. Morya estuvo muy sorprendida como para articular alguna palabra, ¿rechazarlos solo para casar a su hija con un Frey del Cruce, además con un segundo hijo? Ellos les estaban ofreciendo a un heredero, ¡su único hijo! Lord Frey se podía sacar miles de ellos de los pantalones, ¿qué lo hacía tan especial? Una vieja herida se abrió en Morya.

La música dio paso a las risas, las risas de muchos señores y señoras que se burlaban de los Lannister («Y de mí», pensó paranoica, la gente todavía se reía de los Westerling). Una carcajada se escuchó más fuerte que las otras y Morya la buscó con desesperación entre la multitud; Ellyn Prester («no, no Prester, Tarbeck») reía con la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando saber a todos qué pensaba sobre la decisión de Lord Tytos.

Morya no se atrevió a mirar a su izquierda, donde su señor se movía incómodo. Sus mejillas ardían y podía sentir el sudor deslizándose por su espalda. La voz del pequeño Tywin resonó entre las risas:

— ¿La Casa Frey? Padre, no puedes casar a Genna con un sucio Frey. Somos Lannister, no una casa menor de los callejones de Lannisport. Mi hermana se merece algo mejor que eso.

— Tywin, Lord Walder es amigo de los Lannister; no sería correcto rechazarlo. Genna tendrá una buena vida en los Gemelos.

«¿Pero rechaza a una Casa más importante? ¿A tus propios vasallos?»

Las mejillas le ardían mientras seguía escuchando a Tywin tratando de convencer a su padre contra el matrimonio, algunos señores se le habían unido, ofreciéndole un compromiso entre sus hijos y la infortunada Genna. Raynald la debía de estar esperando en sus habitaciones, furioso y rojo de rabia. Se levantó, aprovechando que las señoras ya se iban, pero Lord Tytos la agarró de la muñeca.

— Espere, Lady Reyne —ella trató de no mirarlo a los ojos y él tampoco los buscó—. Sé que su señor esposo se ofendió y no fue mi intención, transmítale mis disculpas, por favor. ¿Tal vez, en un futuro, podríamos concertar un matrimonio entre mi Kevan y una de sus gemelas?

— No se preocupe, mi señor, Lord Reyne no guarda rencores —mintió entre los dientes. Presionó la boca en una fina línea y sacudió su muñeca delicadamente, él la soltó rápidamente, sonrojándose.

Sintió la mirada de Tywin Lannister, fuerte en su cuello, donde su rubí descansaba. «¿Es que nunca ha visto un rubí ?» pensó con irritación. El trayecto hasta sus aposentos se le hicieron eternos, las risas siguiéndola por los pasillos, viendo caras burlonas en cada recóndito de Roca Casterly. Encontrarían a alguien mejor para las gemelas, como el príncipe Aerys, que lo retrataban como el Targaryen más encantador desde Aemon El Caballero Dragón y Baelor Rompelanzas.

Nadie rechazaba a la Casa Reyne.

.

**II.**

La espada avanzó fluidamente en el aire fallando la cara de su oponente, éste lo miró asustado y una sonrisa se le formó en los labios «Que tenga miedo, lo hará más rápido y alerta». Cambió de pies y bloqueó la estocada del escudero con un movimiento suave de su cuerpo. Entrenar con su escudero no era un reto para él, si quería le podría cortarle el cabello con los ojos cerrados y quedarle parejo. En un instante lo tenía en contra de la pared con su espada apuntándolo al cuello.

Tygett rió ruidosamente y golpeó suavemente el plano de su espada contra la mejilla de su escudero.

— Cada vez me lo estás haciendo más fácil, Leo. Pensé que habíamos acordado a que tratarías con todas tus fuerzas, pero ya veo que ni lo intentas, ¿problemas con chicas? —el escudero se sonrojó y Tygett sonrió anchamente—, ah, ya veo. Es inevitable que hasta los mejores hombres se dejen llevar por una cara bonita, no te culpo, amigo, cuando la naturaleza llama no hay quien la detenga.

— Lord Tygett, ¿me dejaría ir? —la voz tímida de su escudero lo sorprendió: la espada seguía apoyada en su hombro, dejándole un desgarro a su ropa.

— Vamos, Leo, es solo un rasguño —dijo, divertido—. Has sufrido peores, no llores por ropas, eso es de doncellas. Tengo sed y estoy asqueroso, ¿no te parece? Da igual, Tywin me ha pedido que asista a la reunión de hoy—el fastidio se filtraba en su voz y le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca. Volteó hacia Leo, quien lo seguía por su derecha y le dijo—. Reunión secreta, lo siento, mis labios están sellados.

Tygett desenvainó su espada y en un solo movimiento la apuntó hacia su escudero, quien soltó lo cargaba tan rápidamente que pensó que su vejiga había cedido.

Él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, burlándose— Amigo, tienes que estar preparado, los enemigos no esperan a que salgas de las faldas de tu madre. Tu cabeza va a estar adornando alguna fortaleza y vas a estar pensando _"¡Si le hubiese hecho caso a Lord Tygett!" _y yo me voy a reír —le advirtió, meneándole el dedo como una Septa—. Tú eres el futuro y me lamento por él.

Apuró el paso, dejando a Leo para que puliese la espada. Leo Moreland era un oponente decente (por no decir mediocre), sin embargo, tenía un largo camino por recorrer en el mundo de las espadas y armaduras. Después de un baño corto y de ponerse ropa limpia, Tygett recorrió el castillo hasta llegar a las sala de reuniones, que en realidad era el estudio de su padre, que no lo usaba mucho. No esperó y tocó rápidamente la puerta.

Tywin, con una mueca en la cara, le abrió la puerta y le permitió el paso. No le sorprendió en nada que su hermano había llegado primero, era muy propio de Tywin el enterarse primero y luego mirarlos como si fuesen tontos.

— ¡Ah, Tygett, te estábamos esperando! —lo saludó su padre, jovial. Él le respondió la sonrisa y se sentó en un extremo de la mesa— ¿Practicabas en el patio?

— Más que practicar diría ganar, Leo no ha mejorado en nada y ya me empiezo aburrir, si pelease con un caballero de verdad tal vez…

— ¡Tygett! Estamos aquí para cosas importantes y con propósito, no chismear como doncellas. Padre, aquí nos tienes, explícanos, por favor.

— Esperen. ¿Dónde está Kevan, no se supone que tiene que estar aquí?

— Su hermano ha caído presa de una gripe y no se encuentra apto para asistir, seguro se lo ha pegado Gerion, ese pequeño es un poco enfermizo —Tywin lo miró con irritación y Tygett le volteó los ojos—. Está bien, los llamé porque he encarcelado a Lord Tarbeck por deslealtad. Mis mensajeros no han recogido los impuestos de Torre Tarbeck desde hace varias lunas y hace varias semanas le mandé un cuervo pidiendo su presencia en la Roca, a lo que me respondió que no había problema. Debió pensar que no le haría nada. Hace poco llegó un cuervo de parte de Lady Ellyn Tarbeck.

Lord Tytos le pasó a Tywin un papel, éste lo leyó, frunció los labios y luego se lo pasó a Tygett. Básicamente, contenía una amenaza de parte de la señora de Torre Tarbeck, que tenía en su posesión tres Lannister y que los mataría si algún daño le ocurría a su esposo.

— No puedes hacerle caso a lo que esta señora te esté diciendo. Ella no hará nada con nuestros primos, es una mujer —explicó con indiferencia—. Déjame liderar un grupo, los sacaremos de allí y el nombre de los Lannister no será dañado. No te fallaré.

— Tygett tiene en parte razón —el nombrado lo miró sorprendido—. Manda un grupo de hombres y libera a los Lannister, Torre Tarbeck no está hecha para grandes ejércitos, se rendirán fácilmente.

— Hijos, no queremos atacar a nuestros vasallos, ellos confían en nosotros —«Te equivocas, Padre, perdiste el respeto de tus vasallos hace mucho tiempo»—. Tiene que haber otra alternativa.

— Oh, ya sé, ¿por qué no le regresamos a Lord Tarbeck? A lo mejor su esposa nos dé a nuestros primos si lo pedimos con cortesía.

Quizás fuese efecto de la luz, pero Tywin movió las comisuras de la boca, casi una sonrisa.

— Tygett, no seas grosero, no aprecio el sarcasmo en mis hijos. Necesito una sugerencia seria.

Tywin quedó en silencio pensativo y dijo claramente:

— Deberías mandarle un cuervo diciéndole que si no suelta a los tres Lannister en tres días, le mandarás a Lord Tarbeck en tres piezas: sus piernas, su torso y de último su cabeza. Eso la asustará tanto que no querrá estar nunca en el camino de la Casa Lannister.

El plan de Tywin era muy eficiente y Tygett tenía que admitir que era mejor que el suyo, con eso se ganarían el respeto y el miedo de las demás Casas, Lady Tarbeck no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Su señor padre frunció el cejo, como lo hacía cuando estaba pensando profundamente.

— No.

— Padre, es la mejor op…

— No, Tywin —lo cortó terminantemente—. La violencia innecesaria no lleva a ningún lado, tienes que aprender que algunas cosas no se ganan con espadas; pensé que teniéndolos aquí aprenderían y darían sugerencias mejores que la de mis generales. Le escribiré a Lady Tarbeck y haremos un trato. Ahora váyanse, déjenme solo.

La boca de Tygett no se cerró hasta que la puerta del estudio de su padre lo hizo. Tywin lo golpeó en el hombro al pasar, casi mandándolo al suelo; él a sus catorce días del nombre era fuerte y alto, pero su hermano era el mayor y a sus dieciséis lo sobrepasaba por una cabeza. «Seremos el hazmerreir del Occidente otra vez, si siguiera nuestros consejos…» Apretó los puños, se sacudió los pensamientos y se marchó hacia la otra punta del castillo.

Encontró a Genna en la sala de costura, aburrida mientras la Septa le enseñaba sobre la Fe. Tygett sonrió lo más inocentemente posible y entró.

— Disculpe, Septa, he venido a buscar a Genna, nuestro padre requiere su presencia —antes de que la mujer pudiese objetar, Tygett la cortó—. Asuntos matrimoniales, ya sabe. Lord Walder ha mandado una carta, pidiendo detalles sobre la novia, la boda se acerca y mi hermana pequeña tiene que estar preparada, ¿no, Genn?

Genna bufó por lo bajo y sin pedirle permiso a la Septa corrió hacia su hermano.

— No soy pequeña, soy un año menor que tú —dijo, apenas la puerta se cerró tras de ellos—. ¿Cuándo llegó esta carta? ¿Ya Padre concertó la fecha?

Tygett le rodó los ojos y le revolvió el cabello, ella lo fulminó con la mirada y trató de arreglárselo.

— Tywin y Kevan han tenido éxito retrasando la boda, Padre no te casará hasta que tengas dieciséis, ya lo sabes. Quería sacarte de allí, siempre te ves aburrida cuando estás con la Septa y una hermana mía nunca se aburrirá mientras yo viva —terminó solemne.

— Ya cállate, no tienes más hermanas que yo y Gerion no cuenta. Después de tantos años todavía no creo que me hayan comprometido con un Frey —el apellido sonó como cualquier mujer diría que había una rata en sus aposentos y Tygett sonrió de medio lado—. Padre debió de estar borracho.

— Si fuese por mí te casarías con quién quisieras, incluso si es un enano bastardo de Essos. O un bastardo Targaryen, ¡un enano bastardo Targaryen! ¿Te gustan los bastardos, Genna? —la seriedad en su voz y el argumento hizo que Genna riese, una cascada de campanillas.

— ¡Tyg! —exclamó entre risas— Cualquiera menos el pusilánime de mi futuro esposo, por favor.

Genna era su hermana favorita, la defendería a toda costa y mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a lastimarla; Si su hermana se quedaba viuda antes de tiempo nadie le echaría la culpa, ¿quién castigaría a una niña con cara de ángel y rizos dorados? Tygett ciertamente no lo haría. La belleza de Genna rivalizaba con cualquiera y no debía ser desperdiciada en el Cruce, los hombres tenían que morir por ella, pelear por ella…

Cerró los puños y apretó los dientes. Él y sus hermanos tenían que impedir la boda, si tan solo su Padre no fuese débil y blando… Genna no tendría el consuelo de ser la señora del castillo, sino se pudriría en alguna habitación mientras su esposo lamía las botas a su padre para obtener oro luego de su muerte. La Casa Lannister en el pasado nunca se habría mezclado con nadie por debajo de su puesto y por culpa de la debilidad de su Padre las risas no cesaban.

Pero la vida seguía, Tytos algún día moriría en su cama, rodeado de sus hijos y Tywin sería el Señor de la Roca siendo, Tygett esperaba, un mejor administrador del oro y respeto de los vasallos de Roca Casterly.

—

Castamere yacía solemne y silenciosa. Las luces del amanecer se filtraban a través de los arboles, creando sombras y dándoles mejor cobertura. Tygett miró hacia los lados y a donde se estrechaba su mirada, a un ejército de Lannister liderados por él mismo. Su sueño de liderar una campaña había parecía uno muy lejano en su niñez, practicaba y practicaba con la espada con la esperanza de, en un futuro, usarla por el honor y nombre de su familia.

Y el futuro había llegado.

La rebelión de dos de las Casas más importantes en el Occidente le dio la oportunidad de probar sus habilidades con la espada, sin embargo, Tywin lo había encargado de un asedio a Castamere en dónde solo habitaban las mujeres y niños de los generales de la rebelión. Un asedio no fue lo que se imaginó cuando su hermano mayor lo llamó al estudio de su padre (que según Genna se encontraba indispuesto por el disgusto de su hijo liderando las fuerzas Lannister en su lugar) para discutir junto a Kevan y varios vasallos sobre qué iban a hacer con los Tarbeck y Reyne.

De igual manera, estaba orgulloso de tener un puesto en la campaña, era mejor eso que nada.

Dos semanas fuera de Castamere, con las provisiones de Roca Casterly llegando con facilidad y las del castillo enemigo siendo interceptadas, el único problema que se les presentaba era la espera. Tygett tenía que reconocer que el castellán de Castamere estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en mantener el castillo cerrado, si sobrevivía le daría una muerte rápida.

Las señoras del castillo aparecían constantemente en su cabeza: Lady Reyne, con joyas en su cuello atrapando la luz en cada paso, más de lo que su propia madre se pudo permitir en vida; Lady Tarbeck, hablando a espaldas de los Lannister desde el anuncio del compromiso de Genna, con su voz nasal chillona. Tygett no sentía ninguna culpa en cuanto a sus muertes, ni las de ellas ni la de ningún hombre a su servicio, merecían un castigo de acero.

Sus cálculos advertían que Castamere ya no tendría comida fresca, las mascotas se convertirían en sus cenas y los niños llorarían, comerían ratas dentro de poco y a los pocos días de esa dieta, se rendirían y resignarían como cerdos en el matadero. Estaba seguro que su campaña sería la única que ganaría prisioneros en toda la batalla, conociendo a Tywin, éste no titubearía en dar la orden de matar a cualquiera lo suficientemente fuerte para sostener la espada con la que pelearon. Ni Kevan, ni ninguno de los señores de otras Casas lograrían convencer a Tywin de lo contrario.

Tywin estaba dispuesto a completar cualquier tarea en su camino (algo completamente fastidioso cuando competían entre sí cuando niños y su hermano siempre lograba vencerlo), aunque no siempre el camino terminaba siendo el más limpio. El fin justificaba el medio, la frase describía perfectamente a su hermano. Kevan era más tranquilo y el que mejor le caía, pero el hecho que nunca quisiese salirse de la sombra de Tywin lo enervaba más allá de las razones.

Y Gerion y Genna… sus hermanos pequeños estaban formando sus propias personas, dentro de unos años se casarían, en el caso de Gerion, y tendrían sus propios hijos. La victoria de su Casa en esta rebelión los haría dioses entre cualquier compañía, especialmente Genna, a quien le gustaba jactarse de sus logros y habilidades. Una pequeña sonrisa se le formó en el rostro, sus hermanos menores merecían la victoria de la Casa Lannister, su futuro lo hacía.

Mensaje de Tywin desde Lannisport llegó días después, informándole que sus fuerzas habían vencido a las enemigas en el campo de batalla con pérdidas mínimas (si no conociese a Tywin pensaría que estaba _presumiendo_), miles de prisioneros serían llevados a Castamere para su ejecución. Tywin le sugería que el asedio tenía que estar roto para cuando él llegase, con los habitantes del castillo en jaulas o muertos en una fosa sin nombre. Tygett evitó rodarle los ojos a la carta sin éxito.

Anexado a la carta de Tywin, venía otra de Kevan casi con la misma información. Kevan había vencido en Torre Tarbeck, deteniendo a una pequeña fuerza que habría ido en auxilio a las de Lannisport y sus alrededores. Los Reyne, según la carta de Kevan, planeaban tomar Roca Casterly por sorpresa, sin esperar que el hijo mayor de Lord Tytos los estaba esperando en las mismas puertas de la ciudad. También contaba que Tywin («Tywin, Tywin, ¿es que no sabe hablar de otra cosa?») había defendido la ciudad y exterminado el ejército enemigo con tanta eficiencia que el pueblo clamaba su nombre al pasar.

A Tygett le dieron nauseas ¿el pueblo clamando el nombre de su hermano? Ese sería el día en el que el Rey Aerys apuntara de Mano a su Padre. La salud de Lord Tytos no mejoraría al escuchar los rumores (esperaba que fueran rumores, Kevan siempre fue un poco exagerado de niño), su corazón frágil lo hacía débil y por su debilidad estaban metidos en ese problema. Tygett no se sentía ni una pizca culpable, no señor.

— ¡Mi señor, el explorador que mandó ha regresado!

El grito de Leo Moreland lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El explorador, uno de los hijos de Lord Plumm, pequeño y ágil y perfecto para su trabajo, llegó a su tienda de campaña oliendo a los peores deshechos de los Siete Reinos, cubierto de un líquido negro de procedencia indescifrable y con una sonrisa en la cara. La actitud de este chico le gustaba, cuando se cansara de Leon, tal vez apuntara a ese Plumm.

— ¿Lo lograste? —preguntó y la sonrisa del chico se hizo aun más grande.

Robb Plumm así dio inicio a su cuento. Le explicó que le llevó dos días entrar al castillo por medio de las cañerías (Tygett lo detuvo al empezar a describirlas, con su olor ya era suficiente), esquivando ratas y animales mucho más grande que no quiso darle nombres. Después de perderse incontables veces, pudo entrar al castillo, no por el lugar más prometedor, pero sería suficiente para los planes de Tygett.

— Robb Plumm, amigo, te has ganado un título de caballería de la Casa Lannister, te aseguro que no lo olvidaré. Mañana quiero que lo vuelvas hacer, tomando el mismo camino y sin perderte, pero te acompañara otro hombre para defenderte de los guardias, ¿me entiendes?

Éste asintió confuso y dijo:— ¿Guardias?

— Sí, muchacho, guardias. Quiero que abras las puertas y nos dejes entrar, sin alertar a nadie. Estoy confiando en ti, _Ser _Robb.

Se aseguró de remarcar el título, dándole a entender lo que le costearía si no lograba la misión. Tywin lo sermonearía por poner en los hombros de un niño el éxito del asedio, sin embargo, Tygett no tenía otra opción: lo que le quedaba era esperar a que las señoras se comiesen al castellán o darle el beneficio de la duda a Robb Plumm. Pensándolo mejor, ¿a quién le importaba? Su hermano mayor («_Tu _superior» susurró una voz en su cabeza) no estaba, no lo regañaría por nada de lo que hiciese si no lo sabía, ¿no?

… pero si lo descubría Tygett nunca quedaría libre de la mirada desaprobadora. Tywin siempre quería todo como lo ordenaba, de acuerdo a su criterio y razón; nada se le escapaba. Era por eso que todos sus hermanos vivían bajo su sombra, incluso Gerion que fingía tomárselo a chiste y era el más pequeño, a quien las miradas burlonas de los demás no llegaba. Tywin y Kevan y Tygett estaban allí para protegerlos de los demás. Los Lannister eran leales y no abandonaban a los suyos. El león protege a su manada.

Un día pasó y su compañía aguardaba a las puertas del gran castillo de Castamere. Tygett estaba listo y también lo estaban sus hombres.

**.**

**III.**

Humo, humo y humo.

El cielo estaba repleto de él, tiñéndolo de oscuridad y de todos los cuentos de miedo que su padre le contaba por las noches. El cielo oscuro le recordaba a la historia de Aegon el Conquistador y su dragón Balerion sobrevolando Harrenhal y dejando que su sombra sembrara el miedo a Harren el Negro y sus súbditos para luego quemarlos vivos dentro de sus habitaciones. Luego de eso, antes de acostarse se asomaba por la ventana y se aseguraba que ningún dragón se viese a lo lejos; era mejor prevenir que curar, se decía, después se acurrucaba junto a su hermana y cerraba los ojos, esperando a dormirse.

En su juventud, Morya Westerling nunca le tuvo miedo a los leones, sino a los dragones de Aegon que quemaban castillos completos y solo dejaban tristes espectros. Morya Westerling nunca tuvo miedo de perder todo lo que poseía, de verlo derretirse en frente de sus ojos, verlo desaparecer y dejar huecos que llenar. Morya Westerling nunca supo que era el miedo.

Tosió y la sangre chorreó un poco por la comisura de su boca y se la limpió con la manga sucia del vestido. ¿Qué era unas pocas gotas de sangre en un simple vestido cuando la de tus hijos manchaba las paredes del castillo? ¿Qué importaba nada?

Detuvo sus pensamientos y se obligó a pensar en tiempos más felices, tiempos en los que Raynald cargaba a las gemelas y les daba besos hasta que ellas reían y pedían que parara entre risas. El día de su boda, reluciendo con un vestido de color pálido y una capa amarilla con conchas reales cocidas a ella bellamente por su hermana y madre. La mirada de su futuro esposo al verla y como supo en ese mismo instante que era la mujer más envidiada de las tierras del Occidente. Una pobre Westerling casándose con el León Rojo del Risco, cualquier chica habría matado por estar en su posición…

Un retorcijón en el estómago le indico que sus captores no la habían alimentado en todo el día, ni dado agua ni ido a revisar el estado de su pequeño grupo de prisioneros. La jaula de madera solo podía dar cabida a seis personas contando a sí misma, en ella se encontraban tres sirvientas y la propia Ellyn Tarbeck y su hija Joy. Morya sintió la rabia llenar su cuerpo y las ganas de saltar y estrangular a Lady Tarbeck se hicieron irrefrenables, y lo hubiese hecho si no fuese porque su la pequeña Joy la miraba con ojos llenos de tristeza y dolor.

De repente recordó que esa niña tenía casi la misma edad que sus propias hijas y que Ellyn Tarbeck era casi tan culpable como ella misma.

¿En qué se habían metido? Lo arriesgaron todo por el poder: su castillo y riquezas, su posición, su familia… La imagen del castillo de su infancia se hizo presente, las olas rompiendo con las rocas y las risas de sus padres, su hermanita pequeña y ella jugando a ser princesas, todos los momentos felices antes que la noticia que sus campos ya no eran fértiles y su padre se endeudaba llegaron. Lloró y lloró y no le importó que la digna Lady Tarbeck la pudiese escuchar, ¿qué le importaba que pensaran que ya no era la poderosa señora de Castamere? ¡Castamere ya no existía! Las llamas se lo habían tragado como un dragón que abría la boca.

Sus sollozos eran el único sonido en los alrededores, el día terminaba y sus captores hacían campamento. Al calmarse, alcanzó a oír a los soldados hablando sobre el hijo mayor de Tytos Lannister (¿era Kevan o Tywin?), que vendría a más tardar mañana. ¿Vendría a presenciar la muerte de seis mujeres que se escondieron en Castamere durante la rebelión?

Según las cartas de Raynald, Tywin Lannister (sí, era él, Morya recordaba) comandaba los ejércitos de su padre con mayor eficacia de lo que cualquiera lo pudo haber hecho, le confiaba que le tenía cierto respecto por sus habilidades militares y que si Tywin no fuese hijo de Tytos, lo habría apuntado como su primer comandante. Ella le creía, por supuesto, la persona que se ganaba el respeto de Raynald Reyne, tenía que exceder en los mismos campos en los que lo hacía su esposo y Tywin Lannister al parecer lo hacía.

Pero, ¿un niño de dieciocho años ganando en un campo de batalla real? Muy difícil. Y ellos se confiaron y subestimaron a Tywin, hijo de Tytos.

Morya quería regresar hasta el momento en el que la idea se formó en sus mentes: ¿Para qué necesitaban a los Lannister si los Reyne eran más poderosos y haciéndose más ricos cada minuto mientras Tytos se hacía viejo y dejaba que lo robasen en su trono? Los Reyne podían mejorarlo todo y por eso se aliaron con los Tarbeck, la segunda casa más rica del Occidente, quienes accedieron a su propósito. La única condición fue prometer a su hija Joy con Lyonel y así unir a sus Casas para siempre.

Y cuando ganaran, serían la Casa más ricas de Poniente, los dragones _suplicarían_ casar a sus príncipes y princesas con la Casa Reyne de Castamere, se cantarían canciones sobre su derrota sobre Roca Casterly y cómo el León colgó al Gato en las puertas de su propio castillo. Morya y Raynald tenían estrellas en sus ojos, un gran futuro por delante y la fama y gloria en sus manos.

Sus planes tomaron vuelo, prometieron a Lyonel y los ejércitos Tarbeck eran suyos. Raynald iría avanzando desde el Risco hasta la Roca, derrotando a cualquiera contra ellos y reclutando a caballero, hombre o niño que quisiese unirse a su causa. Se embriagaron de las victorias: Raynald contándole cada momento de la batalla por carta mientras que Morya soñaba con entrar al campo de batalla vestida con un magnifica vestido, los hombres le abrirían paso y al llegar a su esposo, éste le daba un beso apasionado.

Morya suspiró. El fantasma de las caricias de su esposo recorrían su cuerpo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que compartieron el lecho? ¿Seis lunas atrás, un año completo? La cabeza le daba vueltas. El deseo por Raynald y por sus hijos la consumía, se sentía febril y las extremidades se entumecían sin previo aviso. Su mirada se encontró con la de Ellyn Tarbeck, bella incluso en el sufrimiento, una mirada de entendimiento (y resignación) pasó entre ellas y Morya supo que la otra mujer estaba pensando lo mismo: en su esposo y su otra vida, mirando altivamente a los demás porque ser una Tarbeck se lo daba.

La noche y el día pasaron rápido, movilizaron la jaula y de inmediato descubrieron por qué: Tywin Lannister llegaba y quería a sus prisioneras. Las noticias no le causaron ninguna emoción, no tuvo miedo ni se desesperó, sino que sintió que su espíritu se alzaba y dejaba su cuerpo para siempre.

Al entrar en Castamere, evitó mirar hacia las puertas, donde las cabezas de Raynald y sus hijos descansaban.

Tywin Lannister, esplendoroso y dorado, se sentaba en el trono de la Sala Mayor, junto a dos hombres muy parecidos a él, quien debió suponer eran sus hermanos más jóvenes. Todo Castamere vestía el carmesí de los Lannister, leones dorados en las paredes quemadas, estandartes rojos en los huecos de las ventanas… y la hizo enfermar, ya que eran muy parecidos a sus propios colores que desde siempre la hicieron sentir cómoda y a gusto, ahora los habían convertido en una sucesión depravada de colores; echándoles en la cara quién ganó y quién ganaría siempre.

Los guardias las tiraron en medio de la Sala, al frente de los hermanos Lannister que no las miraron a los ojos y solo miraban a su hermano mayor o el uno al otro («Ojalá mueran dolorosamente» pensó amargada «Todos los Lannister se merecen una muerte lenta, como Raynald y mis hijos»).

«Vi a las gemelas morir en esta misma sala y no pude hacer anda por ellas» pensó «Lyonel murió en el campo de batalla después que Raynald, capturado y torturado por los soldados de Tywin Lannister»

Ellyn Tarbeck, a su lado, gritó y lloró, pero Morya no la escuchó, estaba entumecida y sus sentidos se nublaron rápidamente. Joy Tarbeck se mostraba quieta y casi podía pasar por una de las sirvientas que estaban en silencio y, al igual que ella, esperaban a su destino, ¿qué podían hacer en contra de un hombre como Lord Tywin, con sus ejércitos y el poder de todo el Occidente? Damas y sirvientas se entendieron y ya no existían las posiciones, todas encontrarían el mismo final, ricas o pobres. Le tomó la mano a Joy, que le recordaba a sus hijas, y ésta se la apretó.

Tywin Lannister solo las miró a la cara una sola vez, una chispa en sus ojos que hizo que Morya Reyne casi vomitara en el suelo, antes de dar la seña a los guardias para que se la llevaran al verdugo. Morirían esa misma mañana, en el patio en donde se casó y donde vio a sus hijos dar sus primeros pasos, donde...

«Los Lannister me han quitado todo lo que amé, soy solo un caparazón de mujer» Suspiró. Estaba cansada de pelear, de extrañar a su familia, de odiar, de vivir, de sentir. Ya todo había terminado.


End file.
